Fiendfyre
by Alex Bailey Fairy Godmother
Summary: <html><head></head>I was bored, so I decided to do some songfics. A reminder that love is the most dangerous fire of all.</html>
1. Love Story by Taylor Swift

Chapter One: Love Story

I remembered the first time I saw him. We were taking James and Albus to the Hogwarts Express when I was nine. Dad and Ron were pointing him out for Rose and Albus, warning them to beat him in all their studies.

The next time I saw him was in my fourth year. They had decided to throw a ball at Hogwarts to try and unite the Houses. I saw him across the Great Hall, and he waved at me.

I knew he was a Malfoy. I knew he was forbidden. Like Eve and the apple. But also like Eve, I knew that I had to take it. I was Eve, and Scorpius was the forbidden fruit on the tree.

Soon after that, we began seeing each other in secret. He would meet me in the corner of the library and we'd sit for hours and talk. About our lives, our friends, our interests. We found out that we actually had quite a bit in common.

During those secret meetings, we planned to run away together one day in my seventh year. He said he'd meet me on top of the Astronomy Tower. And every day I waited. I waited for him to come and take me away from this life that expected so much of me. But he never showed.

Finally, I grew tired of waiting. Until a note arrived by owl at breakfast one morning.

Lily,

Meet me by the black lake after classes today.

That's all he wrote. Nothing else. But nevertheless, after classes that day, I walked the path to the shore of the black lake. There he was. My Romeo.

I was mad.

"I was waiting for you for a month!" I yell at him. "A whole month, Scorpius! Where were you?!"

Instead of answering me, he caresses my face and kisses me. Then he kneels down.

"Lily," he says. "I love you. I will never leave you alone again. I talked to your dad. He actually wanted us to get together. It seems your older brother James had been spying on us and told him. He's totally okay with it. Your mom told me to tell you to start thinking about what kind of dress you want. So… will you marry me? Please say yes, baby."

"Of course!" I exclaim, giving him another kiss.

You know, sometimes I still think back to the day I first saw him at King's Cross…


	2. Should've Said No by Taylor Swift

Chapter 2: Should've Said No

Harry came up to me when I was studying in the library. I had to concentrate because this was very important Arithmancy homework. Sixth year Arithmancy is crazy tough.

"What is it, Harry?" I ask, slightly annoyed. He has a grim look on his face. "What?"

"I just saw Ron and Lavender coming from the Boys dorms. They seemed happy," he informs me.

My heart sinks. Ron had been my boyfriend for two months! How could he trade me off for that floozie Lavender Brown. My lips purse into a thin line.

"Excuse me," I say. "I must speak with my _boyfriend." _Former boyfriend, I think to myself. He's not your boyfriend if he's done anything with Lavender.

I find him in the Gryffindor Common Room. He had one of those stupid grins on his pathetic face. I wanted to gag, but I marched up to him.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, how could you!" I shriek, smacking him across the face. He sobers up quickly, staring at me.

"'Mione, I-" he stammers. "I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry," I snapped. "I know you're not."

"It was one time," he pleads. "Can you give me one more chance?"

"You should've said you wouldn't," I stubbornly said. This was the last time Ronald Weasley would mess with my heart. "You knew I would find out."

"I-wasn't really thinking," Ron mumbles.

"You should've," I countered. "Of me! I shouldn't have to be asking you why you did it, and you shouldn't be here begging me to take you back. That's not going to happen. If you had thought for maybe one second, _one second! _Then…"

He said nothing for a while.

"I really am sorry, Hermione," Ron says. The fool still thinks I'm going to take him back.

"Do you expect me to believe we can be the way we were before?" I demand. "That can't happen. I can't trust you."

"You-you can trust me," he falters. We are both silent for a moment.

"Tell me this," I sigh. "Was it worth it?"

Without hesitation, he replied, "No."

"No," I replied lifelessly. Then, with not another word spoken, I walked out of the common room.

AN: Another chapter, another day. What do you think? In case you didn't know, the song is Should've Said No by Taylor Swift. She writes some really good songs.


End file.
